Second Journey With You
by Yuna ryKn
Summary: Gimana kalau New Chara Minato ketemu sama Yu di Yasogami dan mereka bersatu mencari pelaku di Mayonaka TV? Simak Fic ini, pairing New CharaxProtagonist P3. Bad at Summary
1. Chapter 1

author newbie, my first fic. dsini author tambahin karakter baru, namanya Sera Kanzato (marga ngikutin ~trinity soul~ karena author ngefans sama Ryou nya :3) disini Sera udah tau Persona, Shadow dan segalanya, Cuma belum tau kalo di kota lain ada shadow seperti di Iwatodai.

timeline nya mengikuti Persona 4 sesudah naoto diselamatkan dan waktu yang sama, setelah Mitsuru dan Akihiko Lulus + Nyx disegel tapi Minatonya ga mati (ceritanya tanggal+tahunnya didempetin gitu) with Pairing NewCharaxProtagonistP3

Persona Fanfiction : Second Journey With You © Yuna ryKn

Desclaimer : p-e-r-s-o-n-a itu hanya milik ATLUS, cuma Ryou Kanzato'nya aja punya author Yuna *ditembak

Summary : Gimana kalau New Chara + Minato ketemu sama Yu di Yasogami dan mereka bersatu mencari pelaku di Mayonaka TV? Simak Fic ini, pairing New CharaxProtagonist P3. Bad at Summary

Warning : Garingness, OOC, typo(s) fic menunggu anda.

* * *

**_Sera's POV_**

**-Morning- Gekkoukan High School/Second Floor/Class 2-F**

Hari ini, hari akan jadi hari terakhir aku bersekolah disekolahku, aku sedang duduk melamun di kelas, sendirian. Ya, aku akan pindah sekolah ke sekolah yang berada di Yasoinaba itu. Rasanya berat sekali aku meninggalkan semua, meninggalkan sahabat-sahabat, dormmateku. Apalagi meninggalkan 'dia' yang sudah menemani hari-hariku, rambut birunya.. tatapan mata yang hangat.. menambah semakin beratnya meninggalkan kota ini, Iwatodai. Namun lamunanku hancur karena pundakku ditepuk olehnya, ya, pemuda pemilik rambut biru itu. Minato Arisato. "Morning, sechan" senyum terulas dibibirnya, aku hanya menjawab dengan mengangguk. "kau kenapa? Masalah pindah sekolah?" Tanyanya yang straight lurus ga pake basa basi. Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah bicara kepada Mitsuru-senpai" mendengar perkataan itu aku langsung melihat wajahnya yang sedari tadi ku hiraukan dan mengangkat alisku, bertanda aku menanyakan ada apa. "Bukan hanya kau yang akan pindah ke Yasogami High itu" "Lalu, siapa lagi?" tanyaku tak sabaran, mengapa? aku akan sangat senang bila dua atau paling tidak satu dari sahabat-sahabatku ikut ke sana. "aku" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Bukan main bahagianya aku ketika mendengar pernyataannya itu. "kau serius, micchan?" "kenapa aku harus berbohong? Atau kau tidak mau bersamaku? Padahal aku ingin bersamamu" jawabnya dengan nada kecewa. "Bukan, aku senang sekali. Bagaimana kau memohon izin Mitsuru-senpai?" tanyaku "Yaah, kau tahulah. Kita kan 'couple', lagipula dia mengizinkanku kok, selama di Iwatodai ini aman." Aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

***DING DONG*** (bunyi bell oh, bukan maksud lain yaaa)

Pelajaran hari ini diisi dengan lecture-nya Edogawa-sensei.

**Skip to**

**-Evening- Iwatodai Dormitory/Lounge**

Semuanya telah berkumpul di lounge plus berwajah sedih. "Terima kasih semuanya, kita sudah sampai sekarang.. mungkin saatnya kita milih jalan masing-masing. Ingatan ini tak akan hilang begitu saja, sekali lagi terimakasih" Kata Mitsuru memulai pembicaraan. Kami semua mengangguk. Ini perkataan yang minato dan aku terima saat mereka berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing

"Jaga dirimu, kawan!" -Stup- Junpei

"Jaga diri kalian! Langgeng ya!" -Fuuka

"Arf! Arf!" -Koromaru

"Goodluck, senpai!" -Ken

"God is always with you." -Aigis

"Jaga diri kalian.. longlast *ga rela" -Yukari

"Kirijo Group sudah menyiapkan rumah kecil untuk kalian tinggal di Yasoinaba. Goodluck, Arisato dan Kanzato" -Mitsuru

"God bless you" –Akihiko

**-Morning- Iwatodai Dormitory/Lounge**

"kau siap?" Tanya minato "tentu saja" jawabku. Lalu minato dan aku pergi ke Iwatodai Station untuk naik kereta Taoyama ke Yasogami.

**Skip to**

**-Afternoon- Junes**

Karena minato dan aku capai setelah perjalanan panjang nan jauh di mato (?)

Kami setuju untuk makan siang di Junes setelah membereskan barang-barang di rumah pemberian Mitsuru itu. "mau pesan apa, tuan?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang kulihat namanya adalah Yosuke Hanamura. "panggil aku Minato saja, kita kan sama-sama SMA" "baiklah" jawab Yosuke. "apa kau tahu dimana sekolah Yasogami High?" tanyaku, secara aku belum terlalu kenal daerah ini. "ah, itu sekolahku. Apa kau siswa baru?" minato dan aku mengangguk. "Dekat dengan sungai Samegawa, setiap pagi banyak siswa yang menuju Yasogami kok, tenang saja. Apa kau tak jadi pesan?" Tanya pria yang memakai headset orange nya itu. "kami sudah memesan kepada pelayan yang lain kok" jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kabar didalam TV, teddie?" kata pemuda berambut keabuan itu

"Saat ini aku belum mencium siapa-siapa, sensei!" jawab lelaki yang aneh itu *menurutku

Kabar dalam TV? Maksudnya? Gumamku sejenak melihat sekumpulan siswa-siswi Yasogami itu.

_"Time never waits.. it delivers us to the same end.. you can't plug your ears and cover your eyes.. and so it begins.."_

Suara itu.. Pharos? Atau Ryoji? Apa dia hidup lagi? Minato menatapku "Apa kau mendengarnya juga, sechan?" aku mengangguk. "apa mungkin Pharos hidup kembali, micchan?" tanyaku. "aku tidak tahu.." minato menggeleng "sebaiknya kita cepat pulang" lanjut minato.

**-Morning- Yasogami High School/Second Floor/Class 2-2**

"baiklah. Hari ini ada 2 siswa baru, pindahan dari Gekkoukan High! Perkenalkan diri kalian!" kata Kashiwagi-sensei yang menurutku.. janda genit?

"Minato Arisato, 18 tahun"

"Sera Kanzato, 17 tahun. Mohon bantuannya!"

"oke cukup! Kalian duduk di tempat kedua barisan ketiga dari jendela" kata Kashiwagi-sensei yang nyuruh-nyuruh bak ratu *dipanggang

(disini Sera dan Minato duduk didepan Yu, Yu duduk sama Yukiko, Chie duduk sama Yosuke dibelakang)

Saat aku ingin duduk, kulihat dibelakang kursiku terdapat seseorang yang kulihat kemarin di Junes.. pemuda berambut abu-abu itu. "tutup mata kalian!" kata Kashiwagi-sensei sewot. Emangnya kenapa? Tapi aku tak perduli. (setelah 1menit..) "oke sudah bisa dibuka lagi!" lanjut Kashiwagi-sensei. Betapa kagetnya aku, wali kelas baruku ini duduk diatas meja guru. "Jangan sangka, wali kelas ini memang seperti itu" kata seseorang dibelakangku, ternyata dia adalah pemuda berambut keabuan itu. "namaku Yu Narukami, senang berkenalan denganmu" kata pemuda itu dengan seulas senyuman. "Mohon bantuannya juga!" aku mengangguk dan memberikan senyum.

**-After School- Yasogami High School/Second Floor/Class 2-2**

3 orang siswa kelas 1 masuk kelasku, dan ternyata mereka yang ngumpul di Junes kemarin. Mereka memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada Minato dan kepadaku.

"Yu Narukami, 18 tahun"

"Yukiko Amagi, 18 tahun, mampir ke Amagi Inn ya!"

"Chie Satonaka, 18 tahun, penyuka kungfu"

"Yosuke Hanamura, apa kau yang kemarin di Junes?"

"Kanji Tatsumi, kapan-kapan mampir ke Tatsumi textile, senpai!"

"Rise Kujikawa, atau Risette!"

"Naoto Shirogane, Detective-Prince"

"Dan satu lagi namanya Teddie, namun ia tak sekolah" lanjut Yu.

"ya, kita yang kemarin, Yosuke" jawab Minato sambil mengulas senyum. "sepertinya kita akan jadi guide-tour, Yu" kata Yukiko. Dan benar, mereka semua memperkenalkan minato dan aku tentang kota ini.. mungkin tahun ini akan menarik untukku dan untuk micchan. Setelah diajak keliling kota, aku segera mandi dan langsung tertidur..

**-Morning- Kirijo's Home**

"apa kau ingin jalan-jalan menikmati udara segar, micchan?" tawarku kepada minato. minato menjawab dengan mengangguk. Sekalian ke shopping district, aku ingin membeli peralatan yang kemarin tertinggal di dorm.

**-Morning- Shopping District/Near Marukyu Tofu Shop**

Saat aku melihat-lihat keadaan toko, sekejap aku melihat pintu yang tak asing berwarna biru velvet itu. "apa kau melihatnya juga, sechan?" Tanya minato. aku mengangguk. Inginnya minato dan aku masuk kesana, tapi kuurungkan niatku karena pemuda Yu itu masuk kedalam Velvet room. "apa dia persona-user juga, micchan?" "mungkin.." jawab minato. minato dan aku menunggu 5 menit.. 15 menit.. 30 menit?! Ngapain disitu? Karokean? Akhirnya ia keluar dari Velvet room. Minato dan aku sepakat untuk memasuki Velvet Room

**-Morning- Velvet Room**

"khukhukhu.. welcome to velvet room, both of you" kata kakek berhidung panjang yang ternyata penggemar pinokio *author dipenggal Igor. Sepertinya ini bukan Lift lagi, tapi mobil sedan. Ya mana mungkin orang betah di lift terus-terusan? "tunggu, aku mendengar ada seorang perempuan sedang menangis" kataku sambil melihat sekitar. Ternyata benar, ada seorang perempuan yang belakangan diketahui adalah Author Yuna ryKn. Aku memandanginya heran, kenapa ia menangis disini?

"apa lu liat-liat?" tanya author

"ah ya, dari kemarin ia disini menangis. Yang kutahu ia sedang dilanda galau" kata igor bak anak muda betawi punya gaye. "galau itu bukan diatasnya dispenser yah?" sahut minato yang otaknya mirip einstein. "itu galon, tuan" jawab Elizabeth sweatdrop. "galon ntu yang bulat berwana bisa terbang, penenang anak nangis" kataku kesal. "itu balon, bego *sniff*" sahut author sewot, "ohh udah ganti nama ya?" tanyaku ala orang polos. Semua orang di velvetroom jadi sweatdrop.

"kalian akan dibutuhkan mereka, seorang tamu yang tadi kemari, apa kau lihat?" Tanya igor. Kami mengangguk. "ia pemuda multi-persona-user seperti kalian" lanjut igor. Minato dan aku hanya ber-oh-ria.

"till we meet again.." kata Igor

* * *

**Biodate New Chara**

Name : Sera Kanzato

Birth Date : 24 may

Umur : 17tahun

Penampilan : rambut hitam mengkilap, model bawah gelombang, mata biru.

Persona : belum diketahui

* * *

Rain : Yaay, akhirnya fic ch.1 selesai! *nari-nari

Yuna : you gotta study for try out 2 man! I'm too excited right now!

Ichi : Yeah. Cause you beat S*nardi this time and you got rank 1 in our school.

Yuna : Yep! dia itu pinter-tapi-pelit bro. btw, Yuna akan update secepatnyaa kalo ngga males ngetik + ada ide.

Ichi : makan fullo dong..

Rain : promosi mbaa..

Yuna : Well That's my Fanfiction! *WTF?

Thanks for read! Review? Kalau ada kesalahan nanti di re-write'-')/


	2. Chapter 2

Sp-Cs : terimakasih sarannya Yuna senang ^o^9, oke kunamakan OC. Waktu dulu yuna emang udah sering ngunjung ffn sekedar baca belum bikin ID (_anonymous)_, malah yuna pertama kali baca fanficnya sepicis yang Yukari punya kakak, hehe.

Ya! Tepat sekali, memang yuna punya ide seperti itu namun dilontarkan melalui OC u_u.

* * *

Sekali lagi, terimakasih udah baca fanfict ini! Dan specialnya hari ini kan update 2 Chapter sekaligus! Muahaha :3

sry update lama, soalnya kena SP ortu ke 2 (_surat berbahaya ditunjuntukan kepada orang tua_) jadi susah untuk buka computer.. karena yuna cuek dan sering ga masuk sekolah (_jujur, sifat yuna lebih dingin dan lebih tak mau tahu, seperti idola yuna.. pacar OC di fic ini^__)

okay! Enough babbling-babbling.

Here goes.

* * *

Persona Fanfiction : Second Journey With You © Yuna ryKn

Desclaimer : p-e-r-s-o-n-a itu hanya milik ATLUS, cuma Ryou Kanzato'nya aja punya author Yuna *ditembak

**Second Journey With You**

**Chapter 2 : ****_Adventure between TV World, Friends, And Foe._**

**_Sera's POV_**

**-Afternoon- Kirijo's Home**

Minato bermain Playstation 2 dengan game ".hack/G.U Vol.3" dan aku sedang menontonnya ruang keluarga. Dan di suatu adegan..

"kyaaahh! Haseo!" fangirl Ryou Kanzato datang bukan lain adalah Author sewot itu.

(A : author. S : sera)

A : "apa lu bilang?"

S : "author sewot."

A : "oh mau ngajak berantem nih?"

S : "Ayok."

A : "Micchan.. putusin sera tu.. *sniff*" *gaya anak kecil mau nangis

Minato sweatdrop namun tetap dengan wajah 'pokerface'nya.

S : "dasar anak kecil.. mainnya ngadu"

"sudah ya.. yunaaa jangan marah.. please.. nanti micchan beliin coklat deh.." tiba-tiba perkataan itu terdengar jelas olehku. Minato arisato pasti yang berkata seperti itu bila aku adu mulut dengan author.

"hoaahmm.."*author pura-pura nguap. "nanti micchan bilangin sama *piip* ah yuna mendua dengan anime.." ancam minato sambil tersenyum. "ahhh jangan.. iya deh yuna ngga marah.." jawab author dengan senyum dipaksakan.

_*knock knock knock* _

seseorang mengetuk pintu, akupun membukakan pintu itu. "permisi, apa ini Kirijo residence? Saya ingin mengantarkan barang pesanan" kata tukang pos aneh itu. Mitsuru-senpai tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau dia memesan sesuatu di Inaba, dan aku mulai curiga. "taruh saja di ruang keluarga" suruhku kepadanya. Aku menghampiri minato yang sedang mengganti DVD "mengganti jadi apa?" "Tales Of Abyss.. kata teman-temanku anime ini menarik.." aku hanya ber-oh-ria. Dan tiba-tiba..

"anime kok nonton anime.." sepertinya suara perempuan, saat ku lihat.

"AUTHOR LAGI?!" teriakku. "hm?" jawab author. Tumben, biasanya dia lebih nyaring. Oh ya, tadi kan diancam micchan.. hahaha *evil laugh

"udah cepetan dorong sera sama minato, _bang_.. GPL" lanjut author sedikit maksa.

Seketika aku merasa seseorang mendorongku kedalam TV dan yang kulihat semuanya putih..

**-Unknown- Mayonaka TV**

_*bugh!* _#suara jatoh bukan aneh-aneh ya :D

"Sechan kau tak apa-apa?" "Sakit sekali micchan.." rintihku. "coba lihat sekitar.. ini seperti… panggung? Kata minato sedikit bingung. Kalau dilihat-lihat memang seperti panggung, tapi yang penting.. memangnya ada dunia di dalam TV? Lagipula bagaimana minato dan aku keluar?

"_gather information, seth." _Gumamku. "dapat sesuatu sechan?" aku membalas dengan mengangguk "banyak shadow disini.. ayo coba kita jalan." Ajakku pada minato, iapun mengangguk.

_Selagi mereka berjalan, ayo pindah tempat.._

**Change POV : Normal.**

**Following Day..**

**-After School- Yasogami High School/Class 2-2**

"semalam aku melihat Midnight Channel ada 2 orang disana.. namun tak jelas. Kalian tahu siapa?" kata Yu.

"dari kemarin sore memang sudah hujan.. apa kita perlu melihat Midnight Channel lagi malam ini, senpai?" kata seorang pemuda yang bernama kanji itu. "mungkin…"

"lagipula Minato dan Sera tidak masuk hari ini" sahut Chie. "apa mungkin.. mereka yang terjebak disana?" jawab Yu. "ayo coba kita lihat, senpai!" sahut Rise bersemangat.

**-After School- Mayonaka TV/Main Hall**

"aku memang bisa merasakan mereka ada disini.." kata Rise ragu-ragu

"bisa kau mencari mereka dimana?" "akan kucoba, senpai" jawab Rise.

"ya.. mereka di sana" kata Rise dengan menunjuk arah

**_Normal POV End_**

**_Sera's POV_**

**-After School- Mayonaka TV/Dual Heavenly Ground **_(ini mengarang..)_

"Sera? Minato?" seseorang memanggil nama minato dan diriku. Ternyata mereka.. sudah ku duga. "Yu..?" kataku pelan. "dimana shadow mu dan Minato?" Tanya Yu. Shadowku? Aku menaikkan alis. "kau sera?" Tanya Yukiko bingung, aku mengangguk

Mataku berubah menjadi seperti naga.. _"_who's them.. seth?" gumamku. "_Persona-user like you" _jawab Seth yang kudengar samar-samar.

"kalian.. persona-user juga?" kata Naoto memulai pembicaraan. Aku menangguk. "kau juga?" aku berbalik nanya. Mereka, kecuali author, minato dan aku mengangguk. "maukah kau menceritakan semuanya kepada kami nanti?" Tanya naoto. "sebelumnya biarkan mereka untuk beristirahat dahulu.." sahut Yukiko. Minato dan aku mengangguk. Perasaan daritadi minato dan aku mengangguk aja ya.. haha.

Setelah keluar, minato dan aku izin untuk pulang.. kami lelah.

**Following day..**

**-After School- Junes**

"bagaimana kau bisa masuk TV, senpai?" Tanya naoto yang straight lurus kaya Mitsuru-senpai *akupun sweatdrop* Minato menggeleng lalu menunjuk diriku. "a-apa?" "kau yang menjelaskan, kan aku tak tahu." Jawab minato masih dengan 'pokerface'

"yang kutahu bahwa pelakunya lelaki.. bermodus mengantarkan barang.. namun tatapannya seperti orang hampa." Kataku. Ya, yang kurasa dari hawa tubuh pelaku hampa, hatinya tak bisa merasakan sentuhan. Sepertinya ia terpukul atas kejadian sesuatu.

"apa isi barangnya?" Tanya Yukiko penasaran. "kosong" jawab minato yang tadinya ingin ku jawab.

"Tunggu, bila kau multi persona-user.. kau menandatangani kontrak?" Tanya Yu. Minato dan akupun mengangguk.

"2 hari yang lalu, tepatnya. sebelum minato dan aku tersesat di TV, kami melihat kau memasuki pintu itu." jawabku polos

"kalau begitu, apa kalian mau membantu kami mencari siapa pelakunya?" Tanya Yu datar

Aku saling pandang dengan Minato, dan minato mengangguk

"baiklah.." jawab minato dan aku bersamaan

"aku punya ide, bagaimana kalau kita adu kekuatan?" sahut Teddie yang bersemangat

"a-apa? Pancho?"

"AUTHOR LAGI?" aku berteriak. Author itu mirip jelangkung datang-tak-dijemput-pulang-tak-diantar

"baiklah!" jawab minato yang tak kalah semangatnya

**-Afternoon- Mayonaka TV/Arena**

"Pembagiannya adalah :

First Team :

- Minato Arisato (Leader)

- Sera Kanzato

- Author Yuna ryKn

Second Team :

- Yu Narukami (Leader)

- Yukiko Amagi

- Yosuke Hanamura

- Naoto Shirogane

(helper second team adalah aku)

Sisanya adalah penonton. Cekian." Kata Rise

"LU KIRA MAIN KARTU REMI, HAH? GANTI SKRIP!" teriak author sewot.

"eh? Sekian~" Jawab Rise ketakutan

"sial aku jadi penonton.." kata Chie & Kanji berbarengan. "aku juga *sniff*" sahut Teddie

"oke! Ready! Set! Go!" kata Rise kaya toa.

"Ini bukan balapan, neng _geulis_" kata author. Tumben ya ngga teriak lagi kaya tadi haha.

"ohya. gomen~"

**_Leader Battle Begin.._**

_First Turn_

- Sera : Activate Gathering Information! *seth eyes

- Yu : Beelzebub, Megidolaon!

_Sera : 324. Minato : miss. Author : Block _(muahaha!)

- Minato : Fusion Skill, Helel & Satan, Armageddon!

_Second team : dead~_

**_End Battle.._**

"Wow, that was so fast" Rise sweatdrop

"ngapain gue ikutan tapi udah mati duluan.." Author sweatdrop

"aku belom kedapetan turn.. *sniff*" kata Yukiko kecewa

"Hit 9999?" tanya Yu yang kaget

"Persona fusion skill, mengabiskan 999 SP" Jawab Minato tersenyum

"sensei kalah.." kata Teddie yang hampir mentikan air mata

"ayolah, ini kan hanya tes kemampuan. Bukan begitu, sera?" kata Yosuke

"Yup" jawabku singkat namun sambil tersenyum

**Skip to**

**Following Day..**

**-After School- Yasogami High School/Class 2-2**

"apa kau free hari ini, sechan?" tanya seseorang padaku saat aku membereskan buku. Aku membalikkan badan untuk melihat pemilik suara itu, sudah ku duga pasti pemuda berambut biru itu. "oh kau micchan. Free kalau untukmu selalu" jawabku tersenyum. "bagaimana kalau kita ke samegawa?" tawarnya, sontak aku mengangguk

**-After School- Samegawa Riverbed**

Aku duduk duluan di pinggir sungai Samegawa ini. Wajahku seketika memerah waktu minato menyenderkan kepalanya di pahaku. Angin menghembus rambut birunya, seketika ia tersenyum. Sepertinya dia menyukai kalau angin menghembusnya, benar-benar sama sepertiku. "aishiteru, sechan.." kata minato pelan. Mendengarnya saja aku sudah merasakan wajahku merah padam. "me too, micchan" jawabku. Minato mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibirku..

dan ..

…

"woi awas." tiba-tiba author datang tak diundang (lagi). benar-benar menyebalkan, KENAPA DISAAT SEPERTI INI? Kulihat minato sweatdrop.

"he? Siapa bilang mau ganggu lu ciuman? Gue cuma pengen duduk cuma ditempatin sama Rain" jawab author pokerface. "kan tempat banyak yun" sahut Ichi.

"GUE YANG DUDUK APA DUDUK YANG GUE?" jawab author sewot. "yang duduk gue." Jawab Rain. "kali ini lu menang, hujan. okesip, gue berdiri nonton orang pacaran."

"Mungkin ini jadi tahun menarik seperti tahun kemarin" kata minato. aku mengangguk

* * *

Yuna : Nee~ chapter 2 nya sampe sini dulu ^^

Rain : Oh ya, disini OC bisa pake 2 persona sekaligus, yaitu Seth dan lainnya wild card.

Ichi : Ide Seth ini mirip persona nya Rise, Cuma ga nampak badannya, hanya matanya saja.

Yuna : Dan Leader battle itu dicepetin soalnya bingung battlenya gimana u_u

Oke, sekian dan tolong Review! \('-'


	3. Chapter 3

Persona Fanfiction : Second Journey With You © Yuna ryKn

Desclaimer : p-e-r-s-o-n-a itu hanya milik ATLUS, cuma Ryou Kanzato'nya aja punya author Yuna *ditembak

Warnings : Typo(s) *mungkin ada* Gajeness

* * *

**Chapter 3 : ****_Sera's Truth?_**

**_Sera's POV_**

**-Morning- Yasogami High School/Class 2-2**

"karena Kashiwagi-sensei sedang sibuk, maka kita yang akan memilih sendiri school carnival tahun ini, kita akan adakan pemungutan suara. Pilihannya sebagai berikut

- Group Date Café

- Study Room

- Obake (rumah hantu)

- Eat bulaga (?)" kata ketua osis yang kita sebut Yukimura (Author ngga tau nama ketua osis Yasogami high-_-) "BUKAN! _Lomba Masak_, yang ini Yukiko, Chie, Rise dilarang ikut yah" sahut author dateng sendiri tanpa diajak, dengan senyum dipaksakan itu.

Group date café? Carnival apaan tuh. Kayaknya ngga bakalan berjalan baik..

"Oke dan hasilnya

- Group Date Café 18 suara

- Study Room 5 suara

- Obake 6 suara

- Lomba memasak 11 suara

Kau serius? Kok pada milih group date café sih.." Yukimura sweatdrop

**-After School- Yasogami High School/Class 2-2**

"kalian memilih apa?" tanyaku

Hampir semua sahabatku ini, memilih Group date café.. *aku sweatdrop*

"kalian mengikuti cross-dressing, guys?" Tanya minato yang tetap menggunakan pokerfacenya.

"A-APA? CROSS-DRESSING?" Yosuke, Yu dan Kanji panik. "itu karena KAU-KAU DAN KAU mengikutkan kami BEAUTY PAGEANT!" kata Chie menekankan kata yang berhuruf capital. "bukan aku yang menDAFTARKAN KALIAN!" Kata Yosuke. "sudahlah, buat apa kalian adu mulut? Lagipula mau diapakan? Sudah tak bisa keluar,bukan begitu?" relaiku. "kau benar.." kata Yu. Hampir semua sahabatku ini sweatdrop. "Yah, selamat bertahan kalian.." sahut minato tenang. "Minato, kenapa kau tenang? Apa kau tak diikutkan juga?" Tanya Yosuke "E-eh? Mana mungkin aku mendaftarkan mereka kalau nama sera tidak _tercantum_ disitu." Jawab Minato polos. "A-ahahaha! Tentu saja, lagipula minato kan tidak perv seperti kalian" sahut Chie. Yosuke,Yu dan Kanji hanya bisa menahan malu, bagiku mereka itu sepertinya takut terhadap chie.

**Skip to**

**-Morning- Yasogami High School/Class 2-2**

Yap. Kelas ini sudah berubah menjadi ruangan-aneh-dalam-sekolah. Group date café.. aku menyesal memilih acara ini.. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sudah diputuskan. Disini sudah ada Minato, Yu, Yosuke, Yukiko, Chie, dan aku sendiri.

"baiklah! Ayo mulai acaranya!" kata Yosuke. Kamipun duduk saling berhadapan.

"jadi, apa hobby kalian?" Tanya Yu datar.

"oh um, steak?" jawab Chie sejujur-jujurnya

"membantu keluarga?" jawab Yukiko. Sudah ku duga, kalo tak belajar, pasti membantu orang tuanya.

"terhembus angin" jawabku datar.

"kalau kalian, ada satu dari kami yang menarik?" Tanya Yukiko tersipu

"Yuki... ngomongnya biasa dong…" kata Au-? AUTHOR? Author datang tak diundang lagi..

"Sera Kanzato." Kata Minato mantap, dan Secara jelas micchan itu pacarku.

"Yuk-Yukiko.." kata Yu, mendengar itu aku langsung mendeathglare Yu.

"Kenapa sera?" Tanya Yu bingung. Aku menggeleng

**Skip to**

**-Evening- Kirijo's Home/Living Room**

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku duduk disamping minato. Lalu tangannya melingkari bahuku. "ada sesuatu?" aku menggeleng tak menatap wajahnya, lalu tanpa seizinku minato menggerakkan wajahku untuk menatapnya "aku tahu kau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal." Tepat sekali, karena tadi siang Yu berkata aneh, aneh sekali bagiku. "maaf.." sahutku pelan "kau tahu keluargaku.." aku memutus kalimatku, minato mengangguk mengerti. "Ya.. maafkan aku sampai lupa. Dia itu kakakmu, sechan" aku mengangguk.

ya.. kau tahu, nama margaku bukan Kanzato tetapi.. Narukami. Saat aku melihat 'dia' sewaktu minato dan aku pindah, seth sudah memberitahuku bahwa dia adalah kakakku. Ya, aku tahu itu. apalagi perempuan berambut hitam itu.

**ayo kembali ke 15 tahun sebelumnya..**

**_Flashback Start_**

_"Yu.. kalau bisa kau menghindar dengan keluarga Amagi.."_

_"kenapa otou-san?" Tanya seorang anak lelaki yang usianya sekitar 3tahun dengan rambut keabuan itu kepada ayahnya._

_"Ayah merasa bersalah karena adikmu telah membunuh salah satu dari keturunan penting dari keluarga mereka.. ayah tidak tahu cara meminta maaf kepada mereka.."_

_"Itu bukan salah sera, otou-san! Sera kemana?" teriak anak lelaki yang ingin menangis itu_

_"Maafkan okaa-san Yu.." sang ibu lalu memeluk anaknya.._

**_Flashback End._**

Ya.. kalian tahu? Aku dibuang.. dibuang mereka. Karena diriku seorang pembunuh kecil keturunan Amagi. Mereka tak mengetahui yang sebenarnya! Dahulu diriku berumur 1tahun dan aku tak bisa berbicara.. aku diasingkan ke Ayanagi, lalu ketua polisi Ryou Kanzato menemukanku. Dia, mengangkatku sebagai adiknya dan mengganti margaku menjadi Kanzato, mengajariku berbicara, menulis dan sebagainya. Lagipula ia juga mempunyai adik, katanya sifatku mirip seperti adiknya, Yuki. Dan kejadian itu terjadi.. Ryou mati. Karena ingin menghilangkan kesedihan, aku pindah ke kota bernama Iwatodai itu. bertemu minato adalah hal terindah dihidupku, aku dapat tersenyum kembali setelah 'kakak' ku tiada. Dan kota Iwatodai juga yang memperkenalkanku Persona, sehingga aku tak sendirian lagi..

Heh.. kenapa saat ini aku bertemu dengannya kembali? Yah walaupun sejujurnya aku rindu kepada kakakku. Tapi yang terpenting 'Amagi' itu. setiap dekat dengannya, aku ingin sekali membunuhnya. Tanganku mengepal, memendam kebencian.

**_Second Flashback Start_**

_Aku sedang sendirian, bermain bersama mainanku. Sewaktu kecil memang aku tak punya teman, mereka menganggapku aneh karena diriku berumur 1 tahun masih belum dapat berbicara. Dan seseorang lebih tua 2 tahun dariku mendatangiku_

_"Ini dia mainanku!" kata lelaki itu. "namaku Kei Amagi!" "hei, kau siapa? Berani-beraninya memainkan mainanku seenaknya" "hei.. kau tak bisa berbicara ya? Dasar bodoh!" lelaki itu berbicara sendiri, lalu merebut yang sebenarnya mainanku. Mungkin mirip. "ah! Mainan ini sudah kotor, ku buang saja!" katanya sambil menginjak-injak mainanku. Betapa sedihnya aku melihat satu-satunya mainanku dihancurkan olehnya. Saat itu aku tak dapat mengendalikan emosiku.. dan keluarlah persona "Nebuchadnezzar" yang dulunya tak kusadari. Dan personaku membunuh Kei._

**_Second Flashback End_**

Tak kusangka, titikan air menetes dari mataku. Minato semakin mendekapku erat. Sangat erat. "A-aku.." jari minato menyuruhku untuk diam "Ya.. aku tahu.. bukan salah kau.." katanya lembut. Tangisanku tak dapat tertahankan lagi. "menangislah, lepaskan semua tekanan yang kau terima.. berikan padaku, biarkan aku yang merasakannya" kata minato yang masih memelukku erat, dan akupun tertidur dipelukan minato.

**-Morning- Yasogami High School**

Diperjalanan menuju kelasku, aku mendapat pertanyaan yang sama :

"Kau mengapa Sera? Matamu merah sekali."

Dikelas aku duduk terlebih dahulu, lalu minato mendekatiku.

"dingin.." gumamku. Minato mendengar kata-kata itu langsung memelukku

"maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. MAAFKAN AKU!" aku berteriak hingga berkali-kali.

Aku menjadi gila. Tak bisa berfikir.. banyak orang menuju kelasku, menanyakan ada apa denganku.

"Sera, kau kenapa?" Yu panik

"Sera, sadarlah!" kata Chie prihatin padaku

"Sera.." kata terakhir yang ku dengar, milik Minato.

Dan sisanya aku tak terkendalikan diri..

Tujuanku adalah satu.

**_"Membunuh Semua Keluarga Amagi"_**

* * *

Yuna : Yaay! Chapter 3 Selesai!

Rain : misterius ya yun._.

Ichi : fufufu.. itu memang sengaja.

Yuna : Mungkin Fic ini akan berhenti dulu, karena Yuna serius untuk UN2013.

Ichi : Kalian ada ide untuk fic chapter selanjutnya? PM Yuna, nanti yuna fikirkan.

Rain : Terima kasih sudah membaca fict gajeness ini!

Yuna : oke! Thanks for read and review this fic! '-')-c


End file.
